Spectre
by Yannick
Summary: Belgitas tells his story. Goten and Trunks train in the room of Spirit and Time
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Don't sue me, I only have a million dollars in Monopoly money  
  
Prologue  
  
Goten stared for the hundredth time at the math problem that was on his homework. High school... Such a drag. He hated being in school, but he was going there because of his fear of his mother's almighty Frying Pan of Doom. Sighing, he looked outside his window, thinking of adventures of the past with his best friend Trunks. Then, an idea hit him: Trunks! Of course! He's very good at all this.. what was it? Algebra? He could help! He ran over to the phone and began dialing his friend's number. That's when he heard an Earth shattering explosion.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
He was cut off in mid sentence when he heard another one. Jumping out through his window he flew as fast as he could towards the "crash" site. He could sense Gohan and Piccolo both flying behind him. However, the three of them were in for a surprise; there was no battling ki to be sensed at all. That is when Goten's eyes saw a spacepod that looked like it had crashed. He stopped in mid air and looked at both his brother and Piccolo in surprise. Piccolo only stared ahead, with no readable expression on his face. Gohan, however, had his curiosity picked. He went ahead and landed next to the pod. After inspecting it, he still didn't find a door at all.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked Piccolo  
  
The latter looked at his student/friend and answered:  
  
"You are more the scientist than I am, kid. Do what you gotta do"  
  
Meanwhile, Goten had gotten closer to the pod and touched it.. He was surprised to feel BURNING hot air escape from the pod and he quickly withdrew his hand with a started yelp.  
  
"Well, Goten, "Gohan said, while chuckling "Your curiosity sure saved us an unwanted barbeque.. how's the hand? "  
  
"I am fine "Goten said "But we can't touch that damn thing, it's too hot. What should we do? "  
  
"Well, we should call Bulma. I think she has the equipment to even deal with lava. Something tells me that we should keep an eye on this. I have a bad feeling about it." "I'll head back to the lookout and consult with Dende." Piccolo said, already taking off  
  
"I'll head back home.. I gotta finish my homework" Goten said, without any enthusiasm.  
  
Gohan just nodded. He was about to go closer to the pod again when his senses picked up another presence. It was well concealed, almost invisible, but it was there and vanished in less time than it took Gohan to be able to pinpoint where it came from.  
  
"KA.... ME... HA.. ME.. HUH?!" Uubu managed to teleport right behind his master, but Goku wouldn't be phased if it weren't for the exceptionally powerful ki he felt for a brief instant before it vanished. His lack of attention earned him a nice roundhouse kick to the ribs that sent him sailing a few yards away from the battlefield. Uubu landed next to him with concern in his eyes. Usually Goku never fell for that trick, it was a mere diversion for the actual attack...  
  
"Something wrong, Sensei?"  
  
Goku only grinned sheepishly, telling his student not to worry, and take the rest of the day to train to himself. He then looked up again. Something was definitely not right. He could feel it in his being.  
  
This ends the first chapter. Please review! This is my first fanfic of any sort, so don't be too harsh on the rookie? 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own DBZ, or else I wouldn't be writing this!  
  
Wohoo! My first revew! Thank you, Sonicwind123. I'll try to meet your expectations.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Two months had passed since the pod crash landed near the Son's house. Life was back to normal ( more or less ); Bulma had taken the pod and found some writing on it that was in no language that she had ever seen in her life, and it became her next project to translate it. She felt that it could be very important that she knows what it means. Working on it day and night was getting to her, and one day, Bra found her asleep in her lab.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Seeing that she wasn't responding, little Bra decided to go to the gravity room to get her Vegeta. He'd be able to get her to sleep on her bed since he could lift her or something... Having decided that, she ran towards the GR and entered the room without warning.  
  
Since he was used to being interrupted during his training, Vegeta got used to the sudden changes in gravity ( From 400 –1 in a split second ) While Trunks didn't exactly have that luck and crashed on the ceiling, leaving a nice indent before slamming back on the ground. Poor Bra saw her brother and just couldn't stop herself from bursting in laughter. Vegeta turned to Bra, waiting for an explanation for this interruption... Seeing the prince's death glare, Bra tried her best to explain the situation  
  
"It's mom ..-heh- she is asleep in the lab, and I couldn't wake her up, dad. I think she worked too much again"  
  
Vegeta sighed: "I told the woman to get some sleep... why is she so darn hard headed!"  
  
Trunks couldn't help but smirk at that last remark. He 'd have sworn Bulma said the same things about his father when he spent countless hours training. When Vegeta left, Trunks and Bra started talking, Bra first.  
  
"I worry about mom. I mean, yea she loves to work but, this leaves me a bad feeling, Trunks"  
  
"Bad feeling.. what do you mean?"  
  
"I had this dream... It all ends the same way. I am afraid that something bad will happen to Krillin"  
  
"Krillin?! He's one of the best warriors this side of the planet, the strongest human. Unless some super powerful monster comes in and attack the whole planet, he can take care of himself, lil' sis"  
  
Trunks smiled at Bra and ruffled her hair a little.  
  
"Do you want to go see Krillin later on? Maybe he'll ease your mind"  
  
Bra's face lit up. She loved going to see Krillin because Marron, her and Pan got along so well. She'd be happy to see her friend again.  
  
"I'd love to, big brother!"  
  
"We should tell Dad. He needs to know where we will be"  
  
"'kay!"  
  
Trunks smiled and went towards Vegeta and Bulma's room. As he arrived there, he could tell that Vegeta wasn't coming out anytime soon. He laid Bulma on their bed and just stayed there.  
  
"What do you want, brat?"  
  
"Bra and I are going to Krillin's. I figured I'd tell you so you wouldn't worry"  
  
"Don't stay too late. You don't want to be on your mother's bad side when she wakes up"  
  
Trunks inwardly cringed. Bulma's fiery temper was.... Um scary to say the least. Even Vegeta was scared of it. He made a mental note to bring the little one by eleven, since it was a Friday night. Come to think of it, he needed a shower too... This workout with his father had left him smelling like a construction worker that got stuck in the sewers for ten days.. yuck!  
  
"I'll be back on time for curfew"  
  
Having said that, he left to prepare himself.  
  
Meanwhile, on the lookout, Dende was thinking about the connection between the pod and the energy he felt. Although pretty weak, the energy itself held something magical and ancient. It probably went beyond even Kami. Meanwhile Piccolo was checking the old Kami's archives for some clue as to what they might be against or just facing. Needless to say, the search wasn't exactly fulfilling, there were hundreds of scrolls, books, and tablets to look at. Yet Piccolo knew that somewhere here was a clue as to what it might be that they are facing. Dende decided to go further back in the room. For some reason, he felt that the most ancient archives might help him. He just hope he didn't get too lost in them, because this search would almost be overwhelming. As they resumed their search, both of them felt Goten' ki fast approaching. Piccolo just decided to stop then and greet the kid "What would he want here? He never comes up by himself", he thought. Goten landed less than ten seconds later and walked straight towards Piccolo  
  
"Piccolo Sensei", He started, surprising even Poppo by the formal tone he used "I'd like to train in the room of spirit and time at some point this weekend if it isn't too much to ask"  
  
"What prompted this decision?" Piccolo asked, aware of his former pupil's lack of training discipline  
  
"I sparred against Gohan... and I always get my butt kicked, even though he stopped training for close to ten years." Goten had a certain passion in his eyes that reminded Piccolo of Goku. "I'd like to be able to at least be on equal terms with him. Trunks and I were both born with great power. We never used it completely. I love to spar against Trunks, and I'd like to win one day. "  
  
Dende then decided to walk in the conversation  
  
"You may use it this weekend. You know you still have the two day limit, though"  
  
"Yes.. Thank you, Dende" Goten was beaming. Maybe there's still hope for him. "I'll try to bring Trunks with me. I do need someone to gauge my power against"  
  
This said, the teenage demi sayian took off in direction of his mother's house. Piccolo looked at Dende, perplexed. It's not like Goten always trained, his decision must have been hard to make. Dende looked at the older Namek with a smile on his face.  
  
"This newer generation of defenders will surprise us more than even I can think of, Piccolo. Especially in the coming days"  
  
"I take it you found something from your research?"  
  
"Come with me. I have something to show you"  
  
Bulma almost screamed when she realized that she slept the best part of the afternoon. She had made a very important discovery concerning that pod they discovered earlier. And it was less than favorable.  
  
"Oh no.. Vegeta! I need your help!!" she yelled across the room  
  
"What is it now, woman!" He barked, slightly annoyed that his training was cut off twice today  
  
"Where are Trunks and Bra?"  
  
"They went over the shrimp and the old hentai' s house"  
  
"It's just as well. We have work to do"  
  
"What are you talking about, 'We' ?! And why are you so damn agitated?"  
  
Bulma entered her lab, followed by Vegeta and punched a few keys on her computer before answering his question  
  
"I have translated written Likaiton"  
  
Vegeta' s eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he screamed: "The LANGUAGE OF THE ANCIENTS?!"  
  
"Precisly.. we have a problem"  
  
This ends chapter 2. Please review, make suggestions if you need to, I welcome constructive criticism. And DAMN these are so long to write. I mean I never knew it from looking at other fanfics.  
  
Thank you, Sonicwnd123 for your review. I promise, you'll know what's in the pod in the coming chapters 


	3. Chapter 3

Goku's homecoming  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the dbz series ( I wouldn't write a fanfic if I did.  
  
Thank you for your reviews, Honorable Gucci. They mean a lot.  
  
It had been a good six month since the incident. Finally it was time for Goku to go back to the mountain area. Looking down at his disciple, Goku couldn't help but feel proud and accomplished at the same time. This was the first student that Goku took in full – time. Uubu had grown quite a bit in these two years. He didn't need to learn from Goku again. His job was done.  
  
"Remember to keep practicing, Uubu. You never know when this planet will be threatened next. Besides, I want to see you in the next tournament. It should be exciting.  
  
"Yes, Sensei, it should be."  
  
"Ah.. Uubu, don't call me sensei anymore. You're making me feel old"  
  
Poor Uubu sweatdropped. Making him feel old? There's something. Goku was more than forty years old almost fifty some. He couldn't just call him "Goku!" It wouldn't feel right.  
  
"Yes, ah, Goku.."  
  
Goku just laughed at the little one ( well not so little anymore ). He always reminded him of Gohan. Extremely respectful and polite, almost to a fault. Goku frowned. Gohan. He missed being around him 24/7. Despite his being a scholar, Gohan could still take on Goku at the SSJ3 state, which is no small feat. Uubu was not too far behind in power. There's another reason for Vegeta to keep training.  
  
With one last look at Uubu's village, Goku was preparing to teleport back home when Uubu stopped him.  
  
"Goku, um.. would you mind if I came just for a day or so? I'd love to see your family again, it has been a while"  
  
"Sure, kid. Chichi is always happy to see you. She'll definitely cook a feast!"  
  
Another sweatdrop from Uubu. Is that all his master thought about? Food and battle? He was about to voice something when Goku put two fingers to his forehead and let his ki spike.  
  
"Goten! Don't eat those riceballs!" Chichi yelled in frustration  
  
Goten slowly backed away from the stove, wondering where his mother had learned to sense ki. She could always tell where he was before he even did anything in the house. How bothersome. He started to walk away when a very loud whisling noise followed by a loud "WHAM!" and an equally loud shriek. "GOKU! I told you not to startle me like that!" Somehow, Uubu had managed to duck away from the frying pan ( Goten made a note to ask him how he did that ).  
  
"But Chichi! I couldn't help it! I was so anxious to come home, I had to use the instant transmittion.. and look, Uubu has agreed to come visit us for a few days!"  
  
"Oh, Hello, Uubu. It's nice of you to be here. Would you like a plate?"  
  
"But what about me?"  
  
"Goten, don't think for a minute that I didn't see you steal those 40 rice balls!"  
  
Goten sweatdropped, and Uubu laughed good heartedly. He always loved visiting his master's house, since his family was quite unique. He graciously accepted the plate, just as 18 and Marron landed their aircar in the yard. Then everyone was a bit surprised to see Trunks fly in solo. Usually he was with his family when they came to such gatherings. When questioned about his family, he responded that they would be here later, his mother had insisted that Vegeta acts like a father and drives the aircar. Trunks had refused to ride in with him driving, one knows how crazy his father is as a fighter.. imagine as a driver. Ok, don't imagine, I was kidding.. but still! That caused everybody to fall backwards ( anime style ) in perfect synchronism.  
  
Meanwhile, about 200 miles away;  
  
"Vegeta, would you stop slamming the gas?! We'll get there, we're already flying way too fast as it is"  
  
"Woman, with your technology, what you call fast is snail- like! I wanna get there already, why couldn't I fly!"  
  
"Well, excuse me, Mr Sayian. I know your technology WAS advanced, but if you really think my inventions are bad, you should try fixing that gravity chamber once in a while!"  
  
Vegeta growled. Damn, the woman! How did she trick him into driving, anyways. With a sigh, he decided to concentrate on getting to Kakarot's house on time, since he didn't want to miss dinner. Kami knows the Son's are good at emptying the food table.  
  
Less than an hour later, the Son's house was in view. Vegeta decided to steer the car towards the yard so that they would land far enough, since he needed practice with his landing. Something he can do when fighting, but he couldn't do it with this backwards technology car.. darnit!  
  
"VEGETA!! YOU TIPPED THE NOSE TOO LOW!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
In pure reflex, he pulled the handle towards him and slammed on the gas pedal, causing the car to suddenly pick up speed and loop in the air. Poor Bulma and Bra were squealing and turning from red to white, to green, and finally purple.  
  
"WHAT THE!"  
  
Everybody cleared out as the Capsule Corps air car furiously dashed towards the barbeque area and skidded to a stop... Out came a shaken Bulma and Bra, followed by Vegeta mumbling something about the throttle being stuck.  
  
"AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL A THROTTLE IS!"  
  
"QUIET, WOMAN! I KNOW I DIDN'T CAUSE THIS! I CAN LAND PERFECTLY"  
  
"TRY DOING THAT WITH THE CAR AND DON'T CONFUSE IT WITH A LAWNMOWER!"  
  
They stopped fighting when they realized that everybody was laughing really hard. Bulma just huffed while Vegeta glared.. with the desired effect. Everybody quieted down. It looked like everything was going to proceed to normal when a strong energy signal swept their senses. Everybody looked up, and those who could not sense energy just went into the house, knowing the look on their loved ones. After a minute or two of waiting, the source of the energy finally showed. "I have felt this before..." Goku thought. Everybody else was just wondering what happened. As the being dropped down, everybody gasped.  
  
"Radditz!?" Yamcha yelped.  
  
Cliffie! Ya, I know, I'm mean. I want to thank Gucci for her reviews, and.. myself.. yea! That makes three reviews! Wohoo! ( insert sarcasm here ) Heheh, I just hope more people get around to reading my story and give me some constructive criticism. I am off to writing the next chappie ( I hope you enjoyed this one 


	4. Who is Spectre?

I do not own Dragonball Z or else I wouldn't be writing this story, right?

"Radditz" looked at Yamcha with a very surprised look on his face. It was as if he didn't quite understand what was yelled and the look of pure fury on the human's face. He looked at everybody else, only noticing that they had similar looks. But when he spoke, they were more surprised than anything

"Who is this Radditz you speak of? My name's Belgitas"

" Stop trying to trick us, you slime!" Tien yelled. " You are not getting away from here alive"

As he spoke those words, his aura came to life around him. Yamcha followed suit and they both lunged towards Belgitas, who stood there more bewildered than anything.

" Are the people on this planet always this angry?"

He shot up, effectively dodging the faster Tien and, while going upside down, caught Yamcha on the shoulders and flung him down. Turning around, he executed a swift roundhouse kick, sending Tien high up. But then, he stopped his attack.

" Please, could we stop this madness?! I don't have time for a useless bout"

Yamcha flipped himself up and tried his luck at hand to hand combat, phasing out of sight and reappearing next to Belgitas and throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, but to no avail. It seemed that Belgitas was reading his moves. Just when he was about to perform his legendary Wolf Fang Fist ( by enhancing it with much more powerful ki ) Belgitas just phased out of his sight to reveal a wide eye Tien that was coming down like a speeding torpedo

WHAMO!

Both warriors went tumbling in the sand, due to Tien's inability to stop himself. Belgitas came towards them, with an apologetic look to his face.

" I am sorry, I didn't want you guys to hurt yourselves. Are you ok?"

Tien glared. Yamcha glared. Belgitas sweatdropped. This was going to be an all out fight, after all.

" KAMEHAMEHA!"

" TRI – BEAM!"

Just then, a blur appeared next to Belgitas, knocking Tien's attack away while Goku just held Yamcha's Kamehameha with one hand.

Krillin stood there, panting after knocking Tien's attack. That sure took a lot. Goku stood placidly looked at Belgitas.

" I know you aren't my dead brother because he wouldn't miss an opportunity to gloat or kill. Why are you here? Your aura signature is definitely Sayian."

But instead of Belgitas responding, Krillin responded.

"He's Belgitas, a Sayian raised by the guardians. He contacted me earlier this week, somehow through telepathy. It seems my mind was really open when I meditated on my training. He couldn't get to Piccolo or Dende at the sanctuary because there was some sort of shield stopping him from mentally reaching them. I would guess Dende put it up after Majin Buu's attack."

Goku turned to Belgitas with a solemn look to his face. He knew where he had sensed this energy the first time; during his training with Uubu. But now, it was lowered, as if the Radditz look alike was hiding his energy.

"Hmph!"

That huff came from Vegeta. He looked rather disdainfully at the newcomer and walked towards him. The difference in height was so obvious that he looked like a child compared to him . The staring contest seemed to go forever, with Vegeta staring hatefully, and Belgitas looking as placid as the morning breeze. Every other warrior looked on, with a rather anticipating look. Then, suddenly , Vegeta broke out.. LAUGHING?!

"So, that's where you had disappeared to. My father had thought that you were a traitor after we lost all sign of your ship"

Belgitas responded: "Yes, prince. I didn't intent to go off course but I got somehow sidetracked through a computer malfunction. Things went from bad to worse and my whole team almost died. We were in suspended animation when the onboard computers found a rift in space, according to Jerjac.

"Who's Jerjac? And is your team still alive?"

"All in due time, Vegeta. For now, I am pressed in time. I need to know if you have found a standard sized spaceship with ancient script written on it. It is imperative that I find it before it's tampered with. It harbors a rather powerful entity"

" Powerful entity? That fool Kakarott and I can take on just about anything thrown our way. You shouldn't be worried"

" I know what you have done for the universe, Vegeta. But in this case, even Vegetto's powers pale in comparison to this menace"

That last statement worried Gohan. If what this Belgitas was telling is true, then it may be too late, considering Goten touched the ship and almost got burned for it, and Bulma's been doing all kinds of experiments with it. Now, what kind of evil would make that other Sayian doubt his own brethren's powers and why would the guardians, who are much higher in power than the kai's get involved in this? Something didn't sound quite right.

"Uh, excuse me, Belgitas, was it?" he started "You should probably explain the whole thing. I don't know what's going on but we need to know what's going on and why the guardians waited almost three months to get to this ship. Considering their info gathering skills, and their knowledge of this planet's history, why didn't they come here in the first place and get that spaceship?"

Belgitas looked at Gohan with his unusually calm face and then decided that he should tell the whole story.

"I will tell you about Spectre. Perhaps then, you'll understand the urgency of the situation."

"Who is Spectre?"

"Well, if we don't act soon, he could be the end of the universe as we know it"

Ehh.. sorry it took me the whole summer to do anything. I Was just way too busy and I was rarely at home. However, I should be able to take this story and finish it. I don't know how often I'll be updating but it will be shorter than every three months. I want to thank Sonicwind123 and The honorableGucci for reviewing my last chapters. Thank you guys.


	5. multiverse story

I do not own DBZ, just my original characters.

Months after entering the time chamber, Goten and Trunks had gotten much better at handling their Super Sayian form. Their movements were more fluid and, with time, they had gotten wiser in their attacks, thinking more on the line of strategy than sheer power. Sheer power came much easier to Trunks than Goten because of his inherited short fuse. Goten was usually much calmer, and it reflected in their fights.

Currently, Goten was having a hard time deflecting Trunk's powerful attacks because, well, he wasn't holding back. Finally, after an exchange of blows, and an extremely powerful spin kick, They separated and decided to try to end the day's sparring session. Trunks charged up to his maximum power and watched as Goten seemed thoughtful. However, he knew better. Goten may be much slower in taking classwork studies, but he was a quick study when it came to combat, having learned from his father, Gohan and Piccolo as well.

"Goten! If you do not put up a defense, I'll win again, like the last Budokai!"

" You know as well as I that you would have had a tougher time if we kept fighting without you transforming" Goten responded with a voice on edge. He seemed to be holding something back, like a storm ready to just happen.

"FINAL FLASH"

" HAAAA!"

Goten charged up to his maximum and put his hands up, trying to hold the massive energy blast as away from him. Easier said than done, he was being pushed back and crashed right on the ground of the room of spirit and time. Trunks watched curiously as Goten kept on trying to push the energy back, despite being crushed under it.

"Goten! Give up, you know you can't win against such an energy discharge!"

Goten gritted his teeth. He knew Trunks was right, and he was running out of energy way too fast. _Am I destined to lose?_ That last thought pushed him over the edge. He was going to give it his all even if it damaged him in the long run. Regaining more focus, he pushed his anger to the surface, remembering the story of Gohan's legendary power.

"Winning…"

His energy seemed to double all of a sudden. Trunks raised an eyebrow at that. He hadn't thought Goten had such energy reserves. Goten kept on pushing everything to the surface.

"Winning!" Goten repeated, more forcefully.

His eyes opened, fixing Trunks in such a cold glare that the Hybrid Prince shuddered involuntarily.

"Winning is what my family does!!!"

That last statement was a yell. And that yell forced his potential to the surface. Ki bolts shot out from within him, furiously crackling around him, his hair standing on end, like razor sharp blades. His newfound powers were so great that he held Trunk's final flash with one hand. Trunks looked worriedly at his friend. That looked like.. Vegeta. _Oh crap!_

The energy discharge from Goten's transformation, added to the Final Flash was too much for Trunks to handle. Though the combined forces weren't really aimed at him, being just grazed by it was enough to knock him out of the air. His landing was less than graceful, he landed on this butt, and looked up at Goten with a mixture of fear, wonder and joy.

"Goten! You did it! You went beyond the first stage"

Goten looked at himself with a look of childish curiosity. Everything seemed… so easy in this form. His body seemed to be a thousand times easier to control, but he could sense Trunks was close to his power, yet he unconsciously held it back.

"Trunks, you are closer than you think…"

Trunks looked at his friend, puzzled. Closer than he thought? Goten seemed a hundred times stronger than him, how as he… _Oh._

"Your ki sensing ability is enhanced as well, isn't it?"

"That it is. The first thing you need to do is calm down"

Trunks looked as his Goten again. Calm down? He's standing before the pinnacle of power in this room and Goten is casually asking him to.. calm down?! What is he, nuts?!

Nevertheless, there was truth to what Goten told him. Everytime he was in SSJ form, Trunks had a tendency to let his power dictate his actions. So he did what Goten asked, and was so calm that his power seemed to vanish and he kept his super form.

" Trunks, it took me.. a lot of emotional power to reach this form… I think you need to as well. I'd say, you need your father's anger within you… "

Trunks looked at Goten again… _I understand. You want me to be the prince of all Sayians, even for a few minutes_. Emptying his mind, Trunks sat in lotus form, mimicking Piccolo. Remembering what he once heard Gohan say about power he tried to let his power flow through him, much more than he restrained._ There's no limit to what a body can do when the mind isn't repressing everything._

Not knowing why, Goten sat down in front of Trunks, mimicking him. He had to learn to control the second form. That is when he was hit by such a strong mental surge of power that he wondered if Trunks had shot to SSJ3 all of a sudden. As he looked at his friend, he could see that he was still trying to concentrate.

"Weird.." He uttered to himself before setting his mind back to concentrating.

" The end of the world?!" Gohan asked with a curious stare. " Belgitas, are you sure about that? A lot of threats have come and gone, all saying the same thing."

Belgitas turned his nonchalant face towards Gohan.

"Do you remember Majin Buu?"

" How can I not?"

" Imagine him on steroids"

Had Belgitas been standing behind Gohan, he'd have seen the huge sweatdrop forming at the back of his head. He decided to continue his story.

" Well… I guess I should start at the beginning. King Vegeta had sent me on a recon mission. We had seen some spacial disturbance near the end of Vegeta's solar system, so we had to be sure that it was no threat. It was a team of three. Senrogen, Loccici and me. Loccici was the scientist, though he is one of the fiercest warriors I have met in my life. It was a fate that we had happened to stumble upon a rather intense battle.. Yes, Vegeta, it was in space."

Krillin looked at his fellow fighters. None of them seemed to grasp the concept of the guardians and Spectre. This is when he decided to word his concerns.

" Guys… When I was growing up in the temple, right before meeting Master Roshi, I had learned a few theories about the creation of the universe. I can tell you the story that corresponds to what Belgitas here is telling us."

Goku looked at his best friend with a little smile. Grandpa Gohan had told him such stories about right and wrong and the creation of the universe, he wondered if he would ever remember any of them. Krillin started telling to story of the Eternal Kai and the creation:

" In the beginning, the eternal Kai created the multiverse and simply populated them with different planets. But as time passed everything evolved and the universes themselves had to be purged because of the evil that plagued them. The eternal Kai did so, but the evil itself took a form. Realizing that destroying the evil would destroy all the races of beings that he had come to cherish, the Eternal Kai created a new planet in the dead center of the central universe. The planet of the guardians. That is where he decided to banish the evil incarnation known as Spectre. The newly formed guardians' task was to look after him for fear that he'd escape. It had been their task for millennia. From what I understand, Belgitas and his crew ended up in a wormhole created by Spectre himself."

Realization dawned on the Z fighters. They had another task. Before any questions were asked, Belgitas decided to talk again:

" Now you have to realize, he basically had to split himself into four different forms to be able to escape us. Two of them we have been able to track. Two are missing. The first two are here on Earth. A strange shaped ship that is as hot as a volcano, basically is where he is imprisoned. Well, part of him. The other is.. out of our reach. We just have to be sure that the ships aren't opened or else the flux of living ki could wake him up."

Bulma sighed in relief. She hadn't worked on the ship since it was taken to Capsule Corps. They decided that the best course of action would be to take it to the Lookout. There, it would be safe from most living ki, and Belgitas could put a barrier around it so that nothing happened. Belgitas still looked as nonchalant, though his eyes showed a troubled spirit.

"People, it is highly possible that one of the parts of this guy could be on any living planet. We will have to keep our eyes peeled for any disturbance. That is why my ship will be in orbit for a while."

Goku looked at him with a smile.

" Hey big guy, are you hungry?"

That was all the incentive needed for Belgitas to crack a smile.

" Yes, quite, actually"

On cue, five stomachs growled, making the whole place shake, and all the humans facefault. This would be quite the evening. Throughout the night, Belgitas seemed to keep pace with all of the other sayians and demi sayians and quarter sayians in the speed eating department. By dusk, he had met almost everybody, but Goten and Trunks.

" I wonder what those two are up to" Vegita commented

" Bah Vegita, you know they only went camping" Chichi said.

In the room of Spirit and time, two young warriors were exchanging blows at a furious pace. They seemed to have gotten used to the second stage of the Super Sayian state in record time. They seemed to read each other's moves perfectly, and their bodies were moving fluidly and quickly with little effort. Their Sayian instinct were dictating their moves and timing, creating a symphony of loud bangs and dance like moves that'd take anyone's breath away.

Goten smiled as he had landed a rather devastating uppercut to Trunks' chin, but not before he felt that powerful kick to his stomach. Both combatants broke apart and eyed each other warily. Finally they powered down, but still staying at the Super Sayian Two stage.

" HAH. Trunks, I almost got you with that last shot"

" You wish!"

Just then, Trunks' stomach growled, signaling that they indeed needed to eat.

Meanwhile, outside of the hyperbolic time chamber, Dende and Piccolo were sweating in concentration. They had just seen what went on, in the chamber, both warriors had reached the second level in seventy five days. That was a record time, one that could worry anyone who would want to attack this planet. Dende looked at Piccolo who was holding his breath with anticipation and pride.

"They sure surprised me" He said

" There's more to come, old friend" Dende said.

_I will end this here for now. I want to thank The Honorable Gucci for reviewing the last chapter, I hope this one will keep you entertained. I'll also try to keep updating as fast as possible. Hopefully this story will advance faster than it has been. See you next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Spectre.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, just the original characters I have created.

Tunks looked at the sleeping form of his friend, wondering what made him propose the training. He himself had his own reasons for accepting. He didn't exactly want to tell Goten the real reason, even though Goten would probably guess sooner or later. Nevertheless, it had gotten him to this chamber. A little over a year ago, he probably would have wanted to go out and have fun… a year a go. Or was it a day ago. The room of Spirit and Time had a tendency to make people forget. No wonder Goku had almost lost his sanity. Who wouldn't? His thoughts drifted to the day he decided.

Trunks was studying in his room for some academic stuff or something. Vegeta didn't really care. All he wanted was to train him. So he knocked on Trunks' room window. The lavender haired boy looked up with a look of utter annoyance. What the hell kind of pain did the old man want to put him through now?

"_Trunks, come out. I need to talk to you"_

_Okay that wasn't expected. Vegeta wasn't exactly the kind to talk. His usual "talk" was "You. ME. Training. NOW." Or "That all you got, brat?"._

_Perhaps he wanted to lay off the training for a bit? Let Trunks at least finish his studies?_

_Yea. _Right. _Even Goku wouldn't believe that._

_Sighing, Trunks took off behind his father. Might as well get it over with…right? As they flew, Trunks kept stealing glances at Vegeta. The older man was set on something. Whatever it was, it was making Trunks uneasy. His father wasn't exactly the most peaceful man on the planet. Everything was settled with his fists, and he was a thousand times stronger than Trunks. Yea. Real comfortable. Another sigh. Hopefully he wouldn't be to beat up to finish his projects._

_So lost in his musing he was, that he didn't realize that Vegeta had stopped, and he was going full tilt. Crap. It took a lot of adrenalin to stop about two centimeters away from his father's back._

"_Trunks… Be aware of your surroundings"_

_The calm tone wasn't his father's. Since when did Vegeta act calm about awareness? He usually beat the awareness into him. What was going on? Vegeta turned around to look at him. For just about a full minute they didn't talk. He just stared. Trunks did his best to look neutral and unafraid. That sweatdrop on the side of his head didn't help, though._

"_Trunks, you and Kakabrat #2 are the next generation of Sayians on this planet. With all the experiences we've had, you'd think you would take your training more seriously"_

_There it was. The same usual argument over and over again. It was getting tiresome. _

"_Dad, you know that we have other duties, besides fighting. At times of peace like this, we have to earn our bread. Figthing isn't going to help us there."_

_Vegeta dismissed it with a wave of his hand._

"_Son, understand that I am not asking you to become a full time fighter. I am asking you to be ready. One day, there may be a threat that will take us by surprise. What will happen then?"_

"_Nothing takes either you or Goku by surprise. Why should we be worried. You're just about the strongest being in the whole universe."_

" _Kakarott…Goku is strong. I am strong. We push each other, we've become what we have because of that. We protect you because we can. We can because we train. He's stronger than me. That's a detail. The fact is, I just keep pushing. So what will happen when we die? We aren't immortal, you know?"_

_Trunks felt like he had just taken a blow to the stomach. He couldn't exactly deny that. Considering how many times people had been brought back with the Dragonballs, they had just been taking life for granted. For crying out loud, a god had given his own life to bring Goku back in a time of need._

"_Dad, that is true and all… But we have the fusion. When Goten and I fuse, we are just about able to take on anything"_

"_And when the fusion runs out, you have another hour of being beat up and pretty much being killed. Assuming you do kill most threats, what will happen to your children if they slack like you do? They won't be able to defend themselves or anyone. The tradition of Martial Arts as you call them will pretty much die. So will the planet. Think about it."_

_His father shot off in the general direction of the city before he had formulated a coherent reply. It's not like he really had one. Everything his father had told him was true. He never truly thought of it that way but… Ah DAMNIT!… Now he won't be able to concentrate on his homework… crap. Leave it to Vegeta to get his mind on fighting. Again. Maybe he's more sayian than he cared to admit. No…Vegeta made sense. _

_Slowly, the youngest Sayian Prince made his way back to Capsule Corps._

_During dinner, Vegeta and Trunks kept glaring at one another in between gargantuan sized servings of food. Bulma glanced at her mate, then at her son and just sighed. She'd soon have to look into fixing the Gravity chamber soon. The way those two were looking at one another was borderline murderous in its intent alone. Bulma started rubbing her temples. Why, oh why did she fall in love with a crazy warrior from outer space so many years ago? This is going to be a lonely evening._

_Father and son just stood up, and wordlessly headed to the Gravity Chamber. There, Vegeta turned the gravity up to 450G, the highest current setting. _

"_I see you have given my words some thought"_

_The sarcastic tone was back in his voice. Damn him, just rub it in._

" _I wanted to show you that the younger generation isn't as… slacking as you thought it is…_Dad._"_

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Trunks had potential. He turned around to face his son._

"_Really? Show me. As a matter of fact, I'll even give you a distinct advantage"_

_Now it was Trunks' turn to look a bit surprised. Vegeta was either cocky or he was in a very good mood. Nevertheless, it was best to look at this carefully._

" _And what is that advantage?"_

" _I won't turn Super Sayian. At all. You can, though."_

_Now that was unexpected. Since when did Vegeta give THAT much of an advantage? What exactly was he planning?_

"_Well stop looking at me like that, idiot. Come at me!"_

_Well… since he asked so nicely. Trunks locked his eyes with his father's and concentrated on outputting as much energy as he could. The result was the all too familiar yellow explosion and transformation into super sayian. He had to go further. To push his limit. So he tried…With a powerful shout, he brought all his power to the surface, to the edge of his control… Flexing his arms and legs, he reveled in it. If Vegeta indeed intended on fighting him in his form, he'd oblige. For one, he'd like to wipe that arrogant smirk off his father's face. Wouldn't anyone?_

_Vegeta's smirk was arrogant on the outside, but he was proud. Trunks was taking his lessons to heart. It was time to push him a bit. What better way than to say:_

"_That all you got, brat?"_

_That very sentence had the desired effect. Trunks' features hardened even more. Perfect. Now he'd really test the boy._

_Trunks was pretty sure that his father was standing in front of him, but now he definitely wasn't. He barely ducked as a blow whistled by his head, missing him by a millisecond. Putting his hands down, he tried kicking backwards, but met only air. Vegeta was already at his side, getting ready to boot him like an overused soccer ball. He twisted in the air, bringing his arms up to form a cross block… And Vegeta punched him in the ribs. The hit was so powerful that he wondered if his father had found a way to turn Super sayian without the obvious changes. Keeping his mind to the present, Trunks looked up, to try to find his father, only to feel him behind him. _This is going to hurt.

_He was propulsed forward by that knee in his spine and punched to the ground again. This wasn't supposed to be like that. He could literally feel the difference in power between his father and himself. Why was he being so dominated? He had to focus, damnit!_

_Trunks stood up and watched his father land noiselessly on the far end of the GR wall, just to launch himself at him. No time to slack off, eh? Standing up, he met his father in mid-air, going on the offensive._

_Fist met fist_

_Leg met knee_

_Open palm met air_

_Growl_

_Knee met elbow_

_Foot was blocked_

_Trunks was getting frustrated and kicked forward with all his power. While his father was busy taking the brute force of his kick onto his arms, he put his hands together to hammer his father from up top. It would have worked if he didn't leave his whole frontal area so vulnerable. He took a really powerful punch in the gut, knocking the Super Sayian out of him. Literally. With lights dancing at the edge of his vision, he knew that his advantage had turned into a weakness. He didn't even lift an arm before he felt himself being flying forward, result in a powerful hand chop to the back of his head. Before he slipped out of consciousness, he heard Vegeta's words:_

" _I'm glad you've decided to be a bit serious about this. But damn it, Trunks… don't slack off anymore. This performance was less than appalling"_

_With that, Vegeta left the Gravity room. Trunks would get out soon. He didn't exactly need his help. Contrary to his words, Vegeta was glad. Trunks had for once met the challenge head on, instead of being scared. Today was the first time he didn't back out. Yes, Vegeta was proud of his son. In more ways than one. Oh and he packed a punch. It took all his self control not to flinch in pain when he blocked that last kick. _

_A couple of days later, Trunks had still been thinking about it when Goten came down to ask him to train with him. Still reeling from that defeat, he readily accepted._

"Hey.. Trunks! How long have you been awake?"

Trunks snapped out of his trip down memory lane.

" Oh about fifteen minutes. Goten, when did you decide to become strong… and why?"

The youngest Son looked at his best friend.

" I had wondered the same thing about you. I thought you would refuse to train with me, but I was happily surprised when you accepted"

A tiny smile formed on Trunks' face. Goten could be the most clueless person on the planet, next to his father, and yet he could be so perceptive, it was scary to say the least. Goten sat up and looked thoughtful

" Have you ever wondered what it'd be like if we trained like our fathers?"

"Not until a couple of days before you called me"

" I had a talk with Gohan about it… he had a lot to say. And to show."

" Oh yeah?"

" I couldn't touch him, Trunks. He had stopped training hardcore for ten years.. and I couldn't lay a hand on him."

Trunks looked at his best friend. It was rare for Goten to get so worked up about things like this. What exactly happened between him and Gohan?

Aaaaand cut! Okay this is as much as I'll write for now. Hopefully this story actually gets reviewed  I just about abandoned it. I had to be reminded of why I love to write.


End file.
